User talk:Vulture5510
600 out of 1000 ok, what do ya want clicked on your user page??? ya got 104 clicks for being #600 ( check post 554 ) ???? The click on Stunt Track Rank 2 doesn't count.... 06:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) All of the clicks on the Merchobot module. 15:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) OK, today did 40 of the 104 there, didn't get any tires from clicking and sent you 15 tires I had anyway to assist in getting you past rank 3. 16:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Another 22 totaling 62 so far and another 3 tires sent to you 02:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Another 3 tires from 36 clicks 19:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :last 6 plus a bonus 5 to the magma drones for good measure ( 0 tires this time ) totaling the 104 clicks on your page for reaching 600 in the count to 1000!! 01:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandbox Hello, pages like Edit training belong in the Sandbox, thanks Sig Try your sig now. It was at User:Vulture5510/Sig and I moved it to User:Vulture5510/sig. Hope it works! :) -- 06:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! 14:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) =UserBox= this is the code: and it will look like this -- 17:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) OK I will set up the advertisement on this wiki and minifig wiki tomorrow. The 25 clicks go to my pet golem module and my MLN username is georgeeric999. To get into the shopnav, go to Template:Shopnav and add your store. 02:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Free 0-3 rank store Go to User:Vulture5510/Free rank store! Everything is free for the needy! um nice page, If I were you I'd make the page a color-- 21:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I have added you.Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 14:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 132 Red Flowers 100 Honey Pots MLN name:TheBrickmaster2010 Code All you need to do is go -- 15:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Userpage, Template:Color, , Template:Usernav, Template:Userbox Lord Rex (talk) 15:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) MATA NUI 01:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) 30 Clicks It is 30 clicks for your order at Slimons Superstore you may do them anywhere on my page-- 09:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) georgeeric999 Spend half your clicks on the elemental module, half of them on the pet wolf module. Since you are buying the ad for me, can I be in your club? I own a store and have tons of stuff so I can supply higher rank items if you wish. 02:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) georgeeric999 Spend half your clicks on the elemental module, half of them on the pet wolf module. Since you are buying the ad for me, can I be in your club? I own a store and have tons of stuff so I can supply higher rank items if you wish. I am Rank 7 since yesterday HAHAHAHAHAHA! 02:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) OK I put an ad on my page tell me what you think. 03:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Need help with anything to rank up? It will take me forever to rank up so I have loads of clicks left over. 03:32, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad looks good boba. 15:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am now rank 7 I tower over many in MLN and I will finish within a week! Just need 2 more animals and Wi-Fi Transmitter. Does your club exist yet? You should create a page for it. The items will come from my brother samstiffman0's account. 22:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Wait I have a better idea I will CREATE a club page for you. 22:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks boba could't live without you. 23:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure no problem do you like it what do you want me to change? 23:40, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Well..... We could make it a different purpose then having free stuff. Like Having 1 item of each new MLN theme? But that is still giving free stuff away. I will think about it in the mean time. And the page looks good I will think of changes. 14:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) So what is the name of the club I will try to make a logo banner like on my shop or ask FDH to make you one. 14:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) The emerger rank club? All I could think of. 15:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Howbout the speed rank? 15:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Store Can I help improve your store page and also your in the shopnav now. 16:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you like what I did what else can I do to help your store? 16:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sections 1: About you 2: Link and about your store 3: Link and about your club 4: A section in which people who have seen your page can leave their signatures 5: Checklist 6: Ranks and what you think/thought. 01:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Try Template:Userpage. Template:Usernav 01:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem Great to do business with you! Thats 10 Solar Power Cells and 5 Spoilers coming at you soon! I will also include some free thornax I have over 2500. 16:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Order Completed Thank you for shopping at Thornax and Goods! Would you like a complementary 50 Thornax? 17:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No thank you I have enough thornax. 17:22, January 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem check out my new store. If you go to my store page there is an announcement with a link. Tell me what you think about the store-Whats fair, whats not fair, and what could be improved. 17:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) rank 3 club time! how can i join the club? rank 3 club time! how can i join the club? Hi, if you have some extra rank 0 and 1 stuff for free, I would still like to have them. Also, I need as many RED BRICKS as possible. Thank you Manager. Soon my inactivity will lead to retirement... i may occasionally visit... but other wie the store will be un owned so... If Bobafett decline the offer you have the choice of becoming manager. :) Cheers.-- 15:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Your paycheck will be coming in soon (sorry i was inactive...)-- 23:55, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm from bara magna hello i'm Mata Nui MATA NUI 01:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Club I would like to join your club pls ty Rybo9 (talk) 00:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Items Wanted I really want 10 Apple butter because of a trade moudule on my MLN page. Dude 16:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. My MLN name is blueblueblueblue can i please have 3 carburator my user is streetracer213 already did I have already befriended your MLN character. Long long time ago. my MLN is tilmangoins Tilmangoins (talk 01:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here. Your Store can u give Vrush123 a bunch of tire??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 07:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) How many? Look man, don't be mean. Most people don't have a million of any item. Also, it would take too long to click the plus button enough times to send a million. And, you can't send more than 1000 or so per message. Which means you would need to send 1000 messages. And, even worse: You're taking advantage of his generosity. Nobody needs more than 11 heroic stories and 1 apple butter. i need some millstones beavers and clicks to my electric dam at least 5 of each item twenty clicks thx!☺ oh wait and some iconoxs favor and thornax wait this is pikachumatthew Pikachumatthew (talk) 23:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ORDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can I please get 10 of each rank 3 car part??? I f it's too much make it 3 or 5. Thanks, my mln name is mjw65. ZER0-0 see my store 20:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Tires May I please get 300 tires so I can get arcade tokens? Thank you so much! My Username is thesub1997 The Sub 22:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) store